Bleu Irène
by Blinsi
Summary: L'histoire d'Irène Adler, d'une enfance chaotique dans une petite ville anglaise à une maîtrise totale de sa vie... et de la volonté des autres.
1. Chapitre 1 (partie 1)

**Note de l'auteur: **Alors voilà ce qu'il s'est passé: j'avais perdu l'inspiration et puis d'un coup, je pouvais plus m'arrêter d'écrire! Voici donc une nouvelle fanfic, qui essaye cette fois-ci de raconter l'histoire d'Irène Adler, pourquoi est-elle devenue une dominatrix. J'espère que ça vous plaire. Je ne suis pas totalement de satisfaite de la façon dont je l'ai écrite, mais j'avais vraiment envie de partager mon idée du passé d'Irène. Rated M pour une raison évidente (quoique pas dans les premiers chapitres) Bonne lecture ;)

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède malheureusement pas les droits de la série Sherlock, même si j'aimerais bien!

**Ce que l'auteur a oublié de dire:** rien, pour une fois. Sauf peut-être, merci à ceux qui me lisent! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite fille aux yeux bleus comme le ciel (partie 1)<strong>

**D**eux grands yeux bleus comme le ciel fixés sur une poupée blonde. Une petite fille tout en rose accroupie dans une cour sordide. Ses boucles brunes encadrent son visage poupin. Elle a l'air heureuse. Elle sourit à trois autres enfants plus âgés serrant leurs maigres corps les uns contre les autres sur un banc boiteux, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. L'aînée des enfants aperçoit un homme tout en noir avec une mallette en cuir sortant de la maison.

**E**lle appelle alors la petite qui joue toujours dans la neige boueuse « Irène ! Vient ici, le médecin vient de partir, on va pouvoir rentrer ». Cette enfant ne doit pas avoir 14 ans, et pourtant il n'y a plus aucunes traces d'innocence chez elle. Ses joues sont creuses et son regard triste. Les deux autres enfants, deux garçons chétifs de 12 et 9 ans, arborent la même tristesse dans leur yeux. Seule la petite fille rit aux éclats lorsqu'elle glisse et se retrouve par terre dans la neige. C'est une enfant de 4 ans, et pourtant, cet enfant va bientôt perdre toute raison de sourire.

**L**es quatre enfants pénètrent dans la maison. Un grand homme sec et aux cheveux gris en bataille est assis sur un tabouret près d'un feu qui s'éteint. Alors qu'il contemple le foyer qui se meurt, ses yeux sont envahis par la même tristesse que ses trois enfants. Irène n'est encore qu'un bébé pour lui.

**D**errière lui, la porte d'une pièce mal éclairée est entrouverte. Les quatre enfants y entrent, asphyxié par l'odeur de renfermé qui y règne. Une femme, fatiguée mais encore éveillée, est étendue dans un grand lit aux draps frais. Ses draps semblent être la seule chose descente de cette maison. Elle leur sourit et la chaleur maternelle les envahit. Irène saute sur le lit en riant et se blottit dans les bras de sa mère. « Tu vas guérir ma maman, hein ? ». La femme sert l'enfant sur son cœur et regarde son aînée par dessus les boucles brunes. Elle a compris. Elle sert ses petits frères contre elle. « John, Mark, sortons cinq minutes. »

**M**aintenant que ces trois grands enfants sont sortis, la femme peut se concentrer sur sa petite dernière. Il y a tellement de choses qu'elle aimerait lui dire. La femme soulève le menton de sa fille pour que celle-ci la regarde dans les yeux. « Irène, je vais te dire quelque chose, et j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes attentivement et que tu retiennes. Tu peux faire ça pour maman ? » La petite fille secoue la tête gravement. Elle ne sourit plus, comme si elle avait vaguement saisi l'importance de ce moment. « Irène, ne laisse jamais quiconque te dire ce que tu dois faire. Tu es maîtresse de ton destin. Cultive tes talents, et avance dans la vie sans regarder derrière toi. Sois quelqu'un ma fille. Sois quelqu'un ». Irène n'a pas tout compris. Après un baiser déposé délicatement sur son front, la petite fille sort de la chambre sans faire de bruits et laisse la porte entrouverte. « Sarah, maman veut te parler à toi aussi ».

**I**rène s'assoit auprès de ses frères par terre. Elle aimerait que son père la prenne dans ses bras, mais celui-ci ne voit plus rien à part les braises du foyer à moitié éteinte. Elle vient de réaliser qu'elle a laissé sa poupée sur le lit, mas elle ne peut pas y retourner. Elle gênerait Sarah.

**L**es quatre enfants se sont ainsi succédés dans la chambre de leur mère sans qu'Irène ne puisse récupérer sa poupée. Aucun n'a oser dire aux autres ce que leur mère leur a dit. Elle ne leur a pas fait promettre de garder le silence pourtant aucuns ne parlent, comme s'il voulait garder ses mots dans leur cœur, comme une promesse, et qu'ils avaient peur qu'elle se fane si révélée.

**F**inalement le père se lève de son siège et entre à son tour dans la chambre. Les enfants sont toujours silencieux. Ils entendent la voix grave et cassée de leur père qui chante une ballade, leur chanson. Puis plus rien. La porte s'ouvre brusquement en grand. Le père a les yeux rouges. « Sarah, va prévenir le médecin. Et prévient également Monsieur Smith. » Monsieur Smith est le croque-mort du village. Le père se rassoit sur son tabouret. Il ne dit rien aux trois autres enfants restés assis par terre. Il n'a plus rien à dire. Irène pleure en silence. Elle ne veut plus aller chercher sa poupée. Elle a peur de rentrer dans cette chambre.

**L**es quatre enfants tous de noir vêtus rentrent chez eux. Leur père est toujours assis près du feu. Les dernières braises se sont éteintes, remplacées par des cadavres de bouteilles. L'homme aigri qui se tient maintenant à la place de leur père à refuser de venir à l'enterrement de la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne veut pas la voir comme ça. Elle est déjà morte dans ses bras et ça lui suffit.

* * *

><p><strong>Le retour de l'auteur: <strong>Pour ceux qui me lisent déjà, vous connaissez déjà le refrain, et pour les petits nouveaux (nombreux j'espère ;)), une petite review ne fait pas de mal!


	2. Chapitre 1 (partie 2)

**Note de l'auteur:** Déjà la deuxième partie du chapitre 1, car comme je l'ai dit précédemment, la fée de l'inspiration s'est prise d'une soudaine affection pour moi!

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite fille aux yeux bleus comme le ciel (Partie 2)<strong>

**I**rène se lève et comme tous les matins elle a froid. Trois ans se sont écoulées et pourtant c'est comme si cette enfant avait six ans de plus. Ce corps d'enfant abrite une âme vieillie par la tristesse et la vie qui suit son cours inlassablement, sans se soucier de ceux qu'elle abandonne en passant. Le père est toujours assis sur son tabouret.

**L**ui aussi a vieillit. Il est encore plus rachitique, et pourtant, ses coups font mal, nourri par la colère qui ne le lâche plus depuis la mort de leur mère. Les trois aînés le savent, mais Irène n'y a pas encore goûté, à cette colère. En tout cas pas physiquement : elle a déjà été témoin de séances de corrections exercés sur le reste de sa fratrie, et déjà essuyé les foudres de la violence verbale du père, mais jamais encore il n'a levé la main sur elle.

**J**amais jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute à Irène si Sarah travaillaient à l'usine en remplacement de ce père qui ne voulait plus quitter le devant de la cheminée et si Mark avait décidé ce jour là d'aider John dans ces petits larcins quotidiens et si ils avaient besoin de s'adonner à cette activité en complément du faible salaire que l'aînée rapportait et si leur mère était morte ! Et pourtant ce matin là le père est à cours de whisky, et c'est à la seule personne présente qu'il peut s'en prendre. Les coups pleuvent, laissant des équimoses sur le corps frêle de l'enfant.

**I**rène lui pardonne. Ce n'est pas de sa faute à cet homme s'il ne peut pas déverser sa colère sur la seule personne a qui il en veut vraiment, sa femme, qui l'a abandonné seul sans lui laisser le temps de se faire à cette idée. Mais comment pourrait-il se faire à cette idée ? Alors en attendant de trouver les réponses, il frappe, aveuglément, en imaginant que c'est elle, ou alors peut-être en imaginant que c'est lui-même qu'il frappe, lui qui l'a laissée partir sans rien tenter.

**L**es autres enfants sont rentrés. Sarah lave les plaies les plus profondes dans la bassine près de la fenêtre de la cuisine. La neige tombe au dehors. Sarah et Irène regardent toutes deux le ciel devenir blanc. Aujourd'hui, leur mère est morte depuis trois ans.

* * *

><p><strong>Le retour de l'auteur:<strong> Review ou pas review, telle est la question...


	3. Chapitre 1 (partie 3)

**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà la fin du premier chapitre, un peu court je le vois bien, mais je voulais pas non plus tomber dans un mirésabilisme forcé en insistant trop sur l'enfance pas géniale géniale que j'ai imaginé pour Irène.

* * *

><p><strong>Une petite fille aux yeux bleus comme le ciel<strong>

**I**rène a dix ans maintenant. Elle a coupé ses boucles brunes, toute seule, le jour de son anniversaire. Elle porte les habits de ses frères et aide Mark dans ses larcins. John a repris la place de Sarah à l'usine. Il y a deux ans, le jour de ses dix-huit ans, le père l'a mise à la porte. Elle était trop grande, elle ne pouvait plus rester chez eux, elle prenait de la place et ne leur apportait rien. La vérité, celle que tous pensaient mais n'osaient dire, c'est qu'elle ressemblait trop à leur mère. Alors Irène s'habillait comme ses frères et mimait leurs comportements. Elle espérait ressembler tellement à un garçon que dans huit ans sont père aurait oublié qu'elle avait été une fille un jour.

**I**ls ne voient plus jamais leur sœur aînée. Elle refuse de leur parler. Elle a honte de son nouveau métier. Alors de temps en temps, la fratrie spoliée d'un membre se rend tard le soir à l'angle de la rue StBurry et observe leur sœur au loin sur le grand boulevard. Elle fait plus vieille que son âge, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Ils attendent jusqu'à ce qu'elle monte dans une voiture et ils s'en vont.

**D**e puis la première fois où il l'a frappé le père ne s'est plus arrêté. Les coups pleuvent quotidiennement, mais le père s'affaiblit. Il ressemble à un vieillard boursouflé par la rancœur et l'alcool. Les trois enfants sentent que sa fin est proche et s'en réjouisse en silence, chacun de leur côté, n'osant exprimer au grand jour un espoir naissant qui leur paraît encore répréhensible.

**T**rois mois plus tard, le père est mort. Irène sourit, ses grands yeux bleus comme le ciel fixés sur la tombe. Un seul mot s'échappe de ses lèvres « Merci ».

* * *

><p><strong>Le retour de l'auteur:<strong> voilà voilà pour le premier "chapitre", j'espère que ça vous a plu, et j'espère aussi revenir bientôt avec le deuxième (au cas où vous vous demanderiez, cette fic se fera en trois grandes parties)


End file.
